ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Diotoir the son of nemesis/MECHANICAL MADNESS
Mechanical Madness is a new competition of mine that involves Heavyweights (with the possiblity of other weight categories such as Barry or Sweeney Todd) fighting one another in one big competition. It will be similar to Series 4/6/7 by having two four way melees going to a head to head to a heat final, winners go to the Semis and eventually the Grand Final. There will 128 competitors and no loser melees. Votes will be available here and on Facebook. All machines will be their most up to date variation. Competitors *Bullfrog *Crash Test Dummy *Swarm *Sabretooth *Terrorpin *Yeti *V.I.P.E.R. 01 *Luzifer *Rat *Ultimo Destructo *Spirit of Knightmare *Bull Dog *The Iron Mask *Spike (Extreme Warriors) *NTSC *Disco Cow 3000 *Thor (US Robot Wars) *Merrimac *The Blob *Krab Bot *Think Tank *Rotator *Ansgar *Chomp (Season 3.0) *Mechaniac *Clawed Hopper *Thor (UK) *Spirit of Frank *Decimator *Eleven *B.O.D. *Fintastic *Comet *Towering Inferno *W.A.S.P. *The Bat *The Killa Gorilla *Dragonfly *Spinister *Eric *The General *The Brute *Or Te *Apex *Close Enough *Shaka *Negative Reinforcement *Dome *Trilobyte *Carbide *Cunning Plan *HandsOFF! *Terror Turtle *DisConstructor *Bombshell *El Diablo Grande *Jawbreaker (Robotica) *Chronic *Flip Flop Fly *Guzunderbot *Robocow *Caliban (UK) *Alien Destructor *Mr Punch *I-Beam *Barry *Attila the Drum *X-Force *Fat Boy Tin *Eye of Newt *Uglybot *Gosh *REALI-T *Tanto *Final Verdict *Ramfire *Rippa Raptor *Beta *Phantasm *Shiva *Billy-Bot *Skullmania *I Bot One Beta *BioHazard *Radioactive *Black Ice *Destruct-A-Bubble *Berzerker 2000 *Matanga *Medusa 2000 *The Saint *The Termite *Humphrey *Penetrator *Terrorhurtz *Demolisher *Air *The Heart of Darkness *Raging Reality *And His Army *Pitbull *Nemesis (IRE) *Gabriel *WYSIWYG *Cyclone (Extreme Warriors) *Sweeney Todd *Robespierre *Ram Force *Jabber *X-Terminator *Maelstrom *The Jack Tripper *Roadblock *UltraViolent *Golem (US) *Mulsanne Monster *Destructor *Probophobia *Son of Whyachi *Doctor Fist *Monoclone *Crasha Gnasha *Fighting Torque *Manannan *Super Collider *The Spider *Leper Messiah *Blade Heats Heat A Round 1 *The Iron Mask vs Carbide vs Ansgar vs The Brute = Carbide and The Brute qualified *Dragonfly vs Yeti vs Spike vs And His Army = Yeti and And His Army qualified Round 2 *Carbide vs And His Army = Carbide won *The Brute vs Yeti = Yeti won Heat Final *Carbide vs Yeti = Carbide won Heat B Round 1 *Decimator vs beta vs Billy-Bot vs Cunning Plan = Decimator and beta won *Bombshell vs Chronic vs The Saint vs Raging Reality = Bombshell and Chronic won Round 2 *Decimator vs Chronic = Chronic won *beta vs Bombshell = beta won Heat Final *beta vs Chronic = beta won Heat C Round 1 *V.I.P.E.R. 01 vs Think Tank vs The General vs Nemesis = and won *Rotator vs Barry vs Shaka vs Shiva = and won Round 2 * = won * = won Heat Final * = won Heat D Round 1 * = and won * = and won Round 2 * = won * = won Heat Final * = won Heat E Round 1 * * Round 2 * * Heat Final * Heat F Round 1 * * Round 2 * * Heat Final * Heat G Round 1 * * Round 2 * * Heat Final * Heat H Round 1 * * Round 2 * * Heat Final * Heat I Round 1 * * Round 2 * * Heat Final * Heat J Round 1 * * Round 2 * * Heat Final * Heat K Round 1 * * Round 2 * * Heat Final * Heat L Round 1 * * Round 2 * * Heat Final * Heat M Round 1 * * Round 2 * * Heat Final * Heat N Round 1 * * Round 2 * * Heat Final * Heat O Round 1 * * Round 2 * * Heat Final * Heat P Round 1 * * Round 2 * * Heat Final * Semi Final 1 Round 1 * * * * Round 2 * * Semi Final 2 Round 1 * * * * Round 2 * * Grand Final Round 1 * * Loser's melee * GRAND FINAL * Category:Blog posts